crystalclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Wildclaw
Still under construction page is still in productions and will be edited only by user: The Wild Onewould be me =D Wildclaw is a white battle scarred tom with bright green eyes. Not much is known about this cat aside from his abnormal connection with his dead father. Wildclaw is Crystalclans loyal deputy. Early Life Hmm I could tell you more about this, but I think that I shall save it for last.)) Crystalclan Coming to Crystalclan After seeing and partially murdering his family Wildclaw (then Wild) was in turmoil. He followed a river, not knowing where he was going just trying to get away from there. Following this river he came to the Crystalclan camp, which is where he met Froststar and joined Crystalclan. He joined and took the name Wildpaw. Training to be a Warrior His mentor was the Crystalclan deputy, Musicsoul. He trained hard to become the best warrior that he could be and forgot about his past. Crystalclan Warrior Once Wildpaw had learned all that he could he was ready to be a warrior, after his warrior ceromony (Random fact will go here) his new name was Wildclaw. Leader Ceremony Wildclaw padded into the crystalpool and fell asleep. As soon as his eyes close he that he is back in crystalclan camp then he sees the stars start coming down from silverpelt. "Welcome Wildclaw. Are you ready to receive your nine lives?" they asked all at the same time. Wildclaw replied nerviuosly, "Yes, I'm ready." Then the first cat steps forward and Wildclaw is surprised to see his brother Cliffheart there, "Then with this life I give you courage. Use it well to defend your clan." Wildclaw was surpised at how much it hurt and this was only the first one. "But how did you die?" Wildclaw asked him, but he just backed away sadly. Wildclaw could have sworn that he saw him mouth the word badger though. The second cat step forward and Wildclaw reconizied him imeadiatly as Breezekit his kit. Wildclaw was struck with pain at the thought, "With this life I give you justice. Use it well to judge the actions of others." another jolt Wildclaw clenched his teeth trying not to cry out in pain. The third cat steped forward and he reconized her as Stream the leader of his old tribe, "With this life I give you loyalty to what you believe to be right. Use it well to guide your clan in times of trouble." He prepared himself for the pain that was to come after it was done he was breathing hard.[ The fourth cat stepped forward and he knew it was Moss his kithood friend right away he remembered he was always running around, "With this life I give you tireless energy. Use it well to carry out the duties of a leader." This pain was like he had been running forever and longer and by the time it was done he was out of breath. Wildclaw gasped when he saw the fifth cat it was his mother, Ice. There was so many thing he wanted to say to her, "Mot-" but she cut him off, "Shh," and began, "With this life I give you protection. Use it well to care for your clan as a mother cares for her kits." He expected this one to be less painful then the others, but if anything it was worse. As is mother backed away he heard her say, "I love you." The sixth cat was Musicsoul his old mentor, "With this life I give you mentoring. Use it well to train the young cats of your clan." Another jolt and Wildclaw was getting very tired. The seventh cat was bleedingraven, "With this life I give you compassion. Use it well for the elders of your clan and for all cats weaker than you." he felt another jolt he was now very tired. The eighth cat was Breeze his sister that was killed by his evil father Dark he almost couldn't bare to look at her then she said, "With this life I give you love. Use it well for the cats in your care." And it didn't hurt him at all it actually felt good. The last cat was.... He gasped his Father!, but he was a compleatly different cat. This must be the cat that my mother fell in love with he thought, "With this life I give you noblilty and certainty and faith. Use it well as you lead your clan in the ways of StarClan and the warrior code." He said then add, "I'm sorry for everything I've caused and have yet to cause." That must be a warning for me he thought. Then he felt the jolt of his last life to recive go into him. Dark said, "I hail you by your new name, Wildstar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine live of a leader and StarClans grants you the guardianship of Crystalclan. Defend it well, care for young and old, honor your ancestors and the warrior code. Live each life with pride and dignity." Wildclaw no Wildstar heard all of Starclan and The Tribe of Endless Hunting chant his new name "WILDSTAR! WILDSTAR!" Then he woke up his mind buzzing with everything that had just happened. He got up and slowly headed back to camp. Knowing he couldn't tell anyone what had happened only that he got his nine lives. Wildclaw